First Time
by Roya Chan
Summary: They met at the forest, in the middle of the rain.. Written for the Under-appreciated Pairs contest! Shorty Pair! Don't like don't read. Mind to RnR?


Hello, folks.. We meet again..

Now, this story is made for **T****he Under-appreciated Pairs contest! **[Shorty Pair]

Hope you all liked it..

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter and the characters is always belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**Tittle: First Time**

**Rated: K+ - T**

**Pairing: Shorty Pairs. (Feitan x FemKalluto)**

**Warnings: OOC, AU, English sucks, and the other bad warning.**

* * *

The sky slowly dim. The sun hid its body behind a black cloud. It was cold pierced to the bone. Under the shade of clouds called cumulonimbus, a girl dressed in yukata was standing upright, looking upward, as if seeking the sun has been hiding behind the black cotton. With slow steps, slowly but surely, she's getting into a dark forest and reveal the frightening.

Point by point water fell from above a black cotton woods. The point of the rain that had been falling slowly, now faster. As water spray that instantly makes the soil around a wet, until there is water pooled around him.

But the spray was totally being ignored by girls dressed in yukata black. she kept walking and walking as if there was a magnet in an endlessly interesting place.

Her black clothes getting attached to her little body. Wet and straight short hair covered most of her face. If only she looked up, then we can see the sadness in her purple eyes.

Sad? Yes. That's what she felt at the moment. Given the brother who left home. And he was determined to take her home. But what hse's done so far in pointless. She did not see her silver haired brother again, since black spiky haired boy and dressed in green went to his house, and went with her brother.

Longer she walked, she finally stopped as she saw a group of people who were running looking for a place to take shelter. She looked up and noticed the people for a moment. And her eyes had stopped at a man she petite stature, with black hair and dressed in all black. She did not see the man's face clearly, because his clothes covered most of his face. The same man the run with a person in front of him. Feel cared for, the man in black had stopped and turned to the girl.  
The man walked over to the little girl. She wanted to running, but his legs were stiff. Wanted to scream, but his tongue-tied, and her throat felt tight. Short black haired girl that was just a silent look at him closer to her.

"Hey. Why are you in the rain forest in the middle of this?" the man was saying. Soft tone made the girl's heart calm.

"I'm looking for my brother." She answered briefly, without looking at him.  
He was surprised with the answer the little girl in front of him. The man lifted her chin until their eyes met.

"Are you lost? Is your family around here?" asked the man. The girl just shook his head slowly.  
They come face to face for a long time. Until they feels, the rain stopped. Water droplets from the tip of the leaf was loud as it fell in a puddle of water. They finally woke up either due to any cause. The man was taking a step back, in order to keep a little distance between them.

"I'm sorry." Said the man.

"That's okay." said the girl.

"So .. What's your name?" asked the man.

"My name is Kalluto." Said the girl.

"My name is Feitan."

"I. .. I have to go." The girl walked back, past the man named Feitan.  
"Wait!" Feitan resistant.

"Yes?"

"I'll come looking for your brother." Feitan said suddenly.

"No thanks. I'll look for it myself. I don't need your help. "

Kalluto resumed, leaving Feitan in his residence. The tiny figure slowly away, then disappeared into the dark forest.

"Feitan!"

A male voice called Feitan's name. But the sound was totally ignored by Feitan. He still looked toward Kalluto disappeared.

"Hey, Feitan!"

The voice startled from his reverie Feitan. He turned and found a brown-haired man staring at him.

"What?" asked Feitan.

"What are you doing here? Silence like that., And why did you disappear from behind us?" asked the brown-haired boy was.

"I've just met someone, Shalnark. I have a little chat with her. Was there a problem?"

"N-no." Answer Shalnark doubt.

"Now, you come back with the other. I will go after Kalluto." Feitan said as he ran to the direction that Kalluto just take.

"Kalluto?" Shalnark mind.

* * *

[Feitan POV]

Where does she? No way conversation with Shalnark can make her disappear so far.  
She .. Kalluto .. She's lonely. Yes. That's what I saw in her eyes when our eyes met for so long. But if only because her brother's departure could upset her like that? Maybe her brother is very meaningful in her life. Or maybe, her brother is the only person who cares about her?  
I kept running. I could feel her presence. Did she used Zetsu? Maybe. But it can't be in the middle of the dark forests like this.

I finally stopped when I saw someone dressed in black sitting on a fallen tree trunk. From appearances behind him, I'm sure it was him. I silently stared her back. I pulled a deep breath, exhale, and went to her.

When I wanted call her, I heard sobs. She cried? Why? Is anyone hurt her?  
For some reason, the sound of crying makes my heart ache to hear it. And why she didn't notice me? Though I don't use Zetsu. Or crying made her aware of anything around him.

"Hey." I say quietly.

I saw she immediately stopped crying and wiped her tears.

"Why are you here?" she asked without looking at me.

"Nothing. Just take a little walk." I replied. I walked up to her and sat beside her.

"Why are not you with your friends again? Did they leave you?"

"Not really. I just decided to walk."

"Oh .."

"So ... why are you crying?" I asked suddenly. I saw he was surprised by the question.

"Wh-who's crying? I-I'm not cry anyway."

"Don't lie! I hear that. Quite a long time I was behind you!"

"Huh? Are you following me?"

"No. I told you I just take a little walk." I said stay cool.

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Tsk! Whatever!"

Kalluto turned her face and looked down. She hid his face, so Feitan can't see her face. There was silence between them.

"Why are you so determined to look for your brother? How long are you looking for?" Feitan asked breaking the silence.

"..."

"You don't want to answer?"

"..."

"Okay. I'll shut up. That's not my business anyway."

"A year!" Kalluto said suddenly.

"Eh?"

"It's been a year I'm looking for my brother., And the reason why I was looking for, because I love him. Succession he was our family. Entire family saddened by his departure. So I don't want to add another grief. Then I don't care how many years it takes, I would bring my brother back. "

"I see .. Can help you look for it?"

"I told you not. I can look him up by myself." Kalluto replied curtly.

"But if you look for yourself it will be worth it, right? World is wide. Join us. We'll help you find your brother."

"Us?" Kalluto asked confused.

"Yes. Phantom Troupe."

"Are they good?" Kalluto asked again.

"Yes ... Not too good.. But we definitely will help you find your brother." Feitan answered. Hear the tone of doubt in the sentence.

"No, thank you." Reject Kalluto.

"Why not?"

"I don't like strangers."

"Don't like a stranger, huh? Then why are you talking with me? Though we just met, right?"  
Kalluto severe blushing. Shee thought that Feitan's words have a point. She didn't like talking to strangers, but why would she want to talk to Feitan. Or ... He liked Feitan?

"I-I do not know! You're a wierd!" Kalluto snapped.

"Weird? Weird what?"

"You yourself, why did you talk to me? You're the first to ask me to speak, right?."

"I never did that if you were not stared me back then. Yourself, why you stared me with that look?" Feitan asked back.

"I just saw. Am I wrong? Saw people running either unclear on me?" Kalluto snapped.

"No. You're not wrong." Feitan responed.

"So you're the one who wrong! Ah, never mind. I'm tired!"

Once again, the long silence passed between them both. They don't know what to do, or should be what? Want to talk, don't want. Wanted to go, but couldn't.

"Hey, what do you feel when a family member that you care about to disappear?" Kalluto asked suddenly. Feitan frowned. He digested the question, then answer ..

"I don't know."

"Why, Why didn't you know?"

"Because I never had a family." Answer Feitan.

"Then, you will never know how deep my sorrow for the departure of my brother."

"I never knew about that. But if about losing friends that you care, I know that feeling well. Because that happened to me."

"I'm sorry about your friend."

"Have you... ever had a friend before?"

"No. I never had one." Kalluto answered as she bowed his face.

"You should have one. At least one you can trust. Life is not easy, hard, and heavy, Kalluto. We all know that., And friends will lighten the burden."

"Yes. My brother also said that before he left."

"So, do you want to join us?" for the umpteenth time Feitan asked the same question.

"Hm .. Would I think about it first." Answer Kalluto doubt.

Feitan was standing right in front of Kalluto and extended his hand. "Come with me. I'm going to try to relieve the pain that you feel."  
Kalluto who heard immediately blushed. Blush on his cute face clearly seen by Feitan. Feitan opened his shirt was just covering his face. He appeared his sweet and charming smile in his handsome face.

Kalluto welcomed Feitan's hand and stood up.

"Do you really mean what you said just now?" Kalluto asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I mean it."

"Why are you doing this to me? A person you met 10 minutes ago?"

"Because .. I don't know. I don't know why I did it. Maybe because I'm ..." Feitan couldn't continue his words. Thin red hue seen in her pale face.

"You what?"

"Maybe because I ... Err .. Liked you?"

"Eh? What?"

"Because I liked you!"

Kalluto blushed. She never thought that the man she had just met liked her.

"No! Guess not because I like you .."

"So what?" Kalluto still blushing. But he felt pain in his heart because Feitan tell him that.

"The exact reason is because I love you." Advanced Feitan.

Kalluto couldn't resist her face so as not to blush. Feitan's words was touched her heart. Feeling happy, confused, and relieved spearded until her little heart. Kalluto was staring at Feitan and smiling.

"All right. I'll join Phantom Troupe."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"And one more thing .. What can we be a couple?"

"Couple? Mean sweetheart?"

"Yes. What else?"

"Hm ... Okay. Okay. I want to be your girlfriend."

Feitan grinned at that. He took Kalluto's hand and kiss her cheek, then said...

"Come on! I would introduce you to my friends!"

Kalluto smiled and nodded at Feitan. Then they walked together ..

* * *

"My friends, introduce! She is our new members. Hisoka's replacement number 4. Her name is Kalluto." Feitan said.

"So is she the person that you met?" Asked Shalnark.

"Yes. She is ...

.

.

.

.

.

My beloved ... "

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Finally,, This story is done!

Sorry if it suck. As you guys could know, I'm sucks at english..

Okay.. Wish me luck..

Mind to review? :)


End file.
